tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lothar Adramelg
Lothar Adramelg - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I Aspell Arc' Odcinek 1 Lothar urodził się w sławnej na całą barierę rodzinie Adramelg, której członkowie jako jedyni potrafili nauczyć się świętej magii. W tym celu, każdy młody chłopiec z tej rodziny wysyłany był na smoczy szczyt gdzie uczyły ich Ryuuzoku. W wieku 6 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Lothar został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Smoczy Szczyt dużo wcześniej niż przewidywano. Tam odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swojego mistrza o imieniu Nova Delirium Tiga Odcinek 2 Pierwszym wspólnym zadaniem było znalezienie trzech sztyletów, które są potrzebne do przeniesienia w czasie. Dzięki mocy Etafa cała piątka znalazła się przy Ruinach Czasu, gdzie miały się one znajdować. Nie znając zupełnie miejsca wszyscy byli dosyć ostrożni, Ruiny okazały się być większe niż początkowo było widać, toteż samo znalezienie wejścia zajęło trochę czasu. Ciemność nie ułatwiała zadania, a wokół krążyło mnóstwo szkieletów, które nie należały do najsłabszych. Mimo nieznajomości wspólnych mocy i umiejętności dość sprawnie szła współpraca, okazało się, że każdy jest dobry w innej dziedzinie. Kosztem dużego zmęczenia, również ran pozostałych członków drużyny, udało się zdobyć artefakty i znaleźć miejsce, w którym cała piątka ma zostać przeniesiona dwa lata wcześniej. Odcinek 3 Udało się bez większych problemów przenieść dwa lata wcześniej. Wszyscy znaleźli się w ciemnym miejscu, w którym było sporo Goblinów. Nie było z nimi większych problemów, jednak szukając wyjścia wszystko wydawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Okazało się, że zostali przeniesieni do Goblinlandu, gdzie znajdują się przeróżne atrakcje z udziałem Goblinów. Pierwszy raz wiedzieli coś takiego, więc zdziwienie było niemałe. Nie myśląc o tym wcześniej, okazało się że nikt nie ma nawet srebrniaka przy sobie, a jak się okazuje jest znaczący problem. Po dłuższej chwili rozrywki drużyna postanowiła udać się do najbliższego miasta. Kolejnym celem było Atlas City, bardzo powoli zbliżając się do Kalmaart i Etafa. Nicolas znalazł tam Gildię Pracy, z której dostał zlecenie, problemem byli nieumarli straszący przy grobowcach. Zdesperowani brakiem pieniędzy wszyscy ruszyli na pomoc dozorcy. Dotarcie tam zajęło trochę czasu, udało się jednak zjeść po drodze upolowanego wilczka. To dodało wszystkim trochę energii. Same grobowce były nieco straszne, a naprzeciw stanęły dwa Szkielety i Duch, który swą mocną techniką, Sleeping, wyłączył z walki dwóch magów. Został jednak w porę odesłany, a szermierze poradzili sobie ze szkieletami. Duchy już nie będą wychodziły z grobowców, zadanie zostało wykonane. Wracając po obiecane pieniądze spokój zakłóciła wielka żaba, która na szczęście bez większych problemów została pokonana. A loot, który przy niej znaleźli pozwolił na podwojenie swojej pieniężnej nagrody. Głodni i zmęczeni, ale w końcu z pieniędzmi, wszyscy zjedli potrójne porcje. Te kilka chwil były jednymi z ich najprzyjemniejszych w życiu. Gotowi na dalsze przygody ruszają dalej. Odcinek 4 W Telmoord cała drużyna postanowiła zacząć od szlifowania swoich umiejętności. Lothar opanował nowy czar Lighting. Po nauce i uzupełnieniu zapasów na podroż drużyna wyruszyła w drogę. Przechodząc obok zagajnika grupa bohaterów została znienacka zaatakowana przez dwa wilki chaosu i jednego łuskowego wilka. szybko po rozpoczęciu walki okazało się, że wilki chaosu nie stanowią problemu dla drużyny, natomiast łuskowy wilk to już inna historia, okazał się wyjątkowo silny i zwinny. Wilk unikając ciosów drużyny zaczął ostrzeliwać Lothara oraz pozostałych magów. Lothar nieźle się namęczył aby utrzymać drużynę przy życiu, nawet Lobo pomimo zbroi odniósł poważne obrażenia.Po tym jak Jinto stworzył lodową ścianę drużyna drużyna poważnie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad odwrotem, wtedy heroiczny Garv Flare wykonany przez Shiran trafił wilka, którego już bez większych problemów dobił Lobo. Kontynuując podróż, wyczerpana pragnie wynająć wóz który mógłby ich podwieźć do celu. Dzięki sile naszych szermierzy udało się. W następnym miasteczku okazało się że bohaterów nie stać na ponowne wynajęcie wozu wiec ponownie wyruszyli o własnych silach. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez pewnego woźnice i paru bandytów. Bez problemu pokonali złoczyńców a woźnice zmusili siłą aby dowiózł ich do Mane skąd udali się droga wodna na wyspę gdzie znajdował się Etaf. Po długiej rozmowie Etaf uwierzył drużynie że są z przyszłości. Opowiedział im ze jest możliwości pokonania przywódcy Aspell. Ma im w tym pomoc pewien czarownik. W celu jego odnalezienia Etaf teleportował drożynę do stolicy Raltague. Odcinek 5 Wybrańcy wybrali się do miasta Dabuon w poszukiwaniu Morhołta. Bez żadnego tropu szukali w dużych miastach Raltague, ponieważ to była jedyna wskazówka jaką otrzymali. Brak większej ilości pieniędzy zmusiła bohaterów do poświęcenia chwili na dorobienie sobie. Nicolas i Lobo podjęli się zadania z gildii pracy, aby być ochroniarzami na przyjęciu emerytów. W końcu dowiedzieli się, że poza miastem jest ktoś o imieniu, którego szukali. Dokładniej to jest wieża w środku lasu, w której ma swoją kryjówkę. Wieża zawierała wiele pułapek, potworów ale i skarbów jednakże był to fałszywy trop. Okazało się, że miał po prostu bardzo podobne imię. Gdy bohaterowie wrócili do karczmy, czekał na nich list, w którym pisało by udali się do miasta Demidas a odnajdą to czego szukają. Niewiele zastanawiając się udali się do tego miasta w dalsze poszukiwania. Odcinek 6 W Demidas widzą podejrzanie duży ruch na ulicach, nawet jak na tak duże miasto. Okazuje się, że niedaleko znajduje się cenny minerał, ale nie tak łatwo go zdobyć. Bohaterowie nie są jednak nim zainteresowani, zajmują się najpierw swoimi sprawami. Magowie podążyli oczywiście w kierunku biblioteki, nie zajęło to dużo czasu, a w drodze powrotnej zostają zaczepieni przez podejrzane osoby. Chodzi oczywiście o cenny minerał, jest w pobliżu zagajnika, dlatego dla zwykłego kmiecia przydałaby się ochrona. Chętnych na wynajęcie magów okazało się więcej, jednak kto pierwszy, okazał się lepszy. Droga nie była taka niebezpieczna, bardziej zagrażały inne grupy, niż same zwierzątka z zagajnika. Przy samej jaskini okazało się, że również Lobo z Nikolasem zostali wynajęci do tej roboty. W połączeniu mogli zarobić naprawdę całkiem niezłą sumę srebrnych, niestety na drodze do minerału stanęły trolle. Jeden z nich niefortunnie uniknął Garv Flara, który rzucila Shiran, a on niespodziewanie wybuchł przy minerale. Jednak w dobrych nastrojach wszyscy wrócili do miasta. Nie mając żadnych tropów do swojego prawdziwego zadania wszyscy postanowili odpocząć w karczmie. Spotkali tam podejrzane osoby, dziwnie obserwujący ich mężczyzna, oraz drugą był hazardzista Huenka. Pokazał fajną zabawę, w której można wygrać trochę srebrnych, bohaterowie grali jednak o rzekomy kawałek minerału. Udało się z trudem wygrać, minerał jednak okazał się bezwartościowym kawałkiem kamienia. Nie przejęli się tym, ale noc również nie należała do spokojnych, okazało się, że Lothar został zaatakowany przez podejrzaną osobę wcześniej w karczmie. Na szczęście bez problemu poradził sobie, ale ze względu na szkody, jakie wyrządził nie mogli już wrócić do tej karczmy. Następnego dnia Huenka znowu ich spotyka, tym razem w towarzystwie chętnych na oszukany minerał. Rozpoczyna się bójka w karczmie, co prawda małe zniszczenia są, ale przynajmniej przybysze wiedzą gdzie ich miejsce. Huenka rekompensuje swoje oszustwo informacjami, gdzie możemy próbować znaleźć Morhołta. Sami pewnie nigdy nie szukaliby go w świątyni. Wszyscy od razu się tam udali, Nikolas i Lothar zaczęli rozmowę z kapłanem, która łatwa nie była, w dodatku zostali otruci winem mszalnym. Nie udaje się jemu jednak pokonać reszty. Zaprowadza ich do Morhołta, tam pojawia się Etaf i dużo dyskutują. To nie Morhołt był głównym celem, a Coeg, którego moc ma pomóc. Próbował nią już co prawda zniszczyć świat, ale ryzyko jest teraz konieczne, w dodatku zwrócona zostanie jemu tylko połowa dawnych możliwości. Jest jednak problem, ta moc jest zapieczętowana w krainie umarłych, a piątka bohaterów musi po nią iść. Wszyscy byłoby całkiem proste, gdyby nie strażnicy, którzy niechętnie pozwolą cokolwiek zrobić w krainie umarłych. Cała piątka mimo wszystko zgodziła się iść, może nie do końca wszystkiego świadoma, a może to i lepiej... Odcinek 7 Wszyscy znajdują się w krainie umarłych, wszędzie dookoła pustkowia, niebo jest ciemne, w oddali widać ruiny i wzgórza. Niestety każdy znalazł się w innym miejscu. Samotnie podróżując po nieznanym i niebezpiecznym świecie, bohaterowie napotkają Rycerzy Śmierci. Lothar poznaje Marlene, która pomaga mu zmierzyć się z Rycerzem, dzięki czemu wygrywa. Zwycięsko wychodzi również Lobo. Idąc dalej dochodzą do celu, gdzie znajdują świątynie z zapieczętowaną mocą Coega. Uwolnić go może tylko Lucy, która sama go tam zapieczętowała. Z pomocą Boskiej Furii udaje się przywrócić duszę do ciała Lucy. W końcu dociera i reszta drużyny, której nie poszło tak łatwo z Rycerzami Śmierci i wspólnie próbują przekonać dziewczynę, że słusznie zrobi odpieczętowując Coega. Lucy nie zapieczętowała go bez powodu i bała się, że jej wysiłek i jej towarzyszy trzynaście lat temu pójdzie teraz na marne. Argumenty bohaterów, że mamy większego wroga jednak przekonują Lucy. Etaf sprowadza wszystkich z powrotem do świata żywych, co dziwne Lucy również może wrócić. Po wszystkim wyruszają w podróż w celu odnalezienia świętych broni stworzonych przez Shinzoku. Etaf uznał, że bardzo przydadzą się w walce z Aspell. Lucy również wyrusza z piątką bohaterów. Według Etafa to nie przypadek, że mogła wrócić razem z nimi i może się przydać jeszcze jej moc. Rozdział II Aspell Arc Odcinek 8 Nie mając żadnych tropów ani pomysłów, wszyscy udali się na Smoczy Szczyt. Tam według Lothara znajdowała się broń wykuta przez Złote Smoki. Podróż przebiegła bez większych problemów. Smoki jednak nie były chętne współpracować i za nic nie chciały wydać broni, którą okazał się kostur - idealny dla Lothara. Wszyscy już prawie się poddali, gdy zaczepił ich miejscowy złodziej Chandler. Upierał się, że ma mapę do skarbca, cały plan od dłuższego czasu. Brakuje mu tylko osoby, która otworzy barierę nałożoną przez smoki, a dla Lothara to żaden problem. Oczywiście nikt się nie zgodził, oczywiście pozornie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego jednak Lothar, Lobo, Lucy i Shiran poszli ze złodziejem, wkradli się do skarbca i ostatecznie ukradli z niego wszystko łącznie z kosturem. Nikolas i Jinto również przybiegli do skarbca, chcąc powstrzymać resztę. Szybko niestety rozległ się alarm, przez co musieli szybko uciekać, nie mając czasu na negocjacje. Na miejscu okazało się, że wszystkie skarby zostały jednak na Szczycie, ponieważ Lobo pomylił plecaki. Rozwiązało to trochę spór między bohaterami, nikt jednak nie komentował kradzieży Lothara, który myślami był tylko przy swoim nowym kosturze. Wydało się, że Chandler chciał skarb dla swojego rodzeństwa, ponieważ ciężko im się wiedzie, a jego najmłodszy brat jest chory. Większość wzruszona życiem i poświęceniem złodzieja, kapłan popisał się i uzdrowił małego chłopca, dzięki czemu Chandler nie musi więcej kraść. Mimo że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, każdy miał chwile załamania i zastanawiał się nad sensem swojego życia. Odcinek 9 Na kolejny pomysł wpadła Lucy, aby udać się do Mario, najlepszego kowala w barierze. Wszyscy chętnie udali się we wskazane miejsce. Nie może być jednak za prosto, okazało się, że Mario gdzieś zaginął. Jego brat Luigi poinformował ich również, że było prowadzone śledztwo, ale nic nie znaleźli. Zachęceni poprowadzeniem własnego śledztwa, udali się do miasta, do którego wcześniej pojechał Mario.Ich pierwszym tropem była gildia Sakura To Tsubaki, dla której naprawiał często bronie. Co prawda członkowie uperali się, że bezpiecznie opuścił miasto, jednak czujność w szczególności Lobo nie zawiodła. Sprawcami porwnia byli ucznowie gildii o dziwych imonach, bez większych problemów zostali pokonani, a Mario uratowany. W zamian za to wskazał nam gdzie szukać boni pochodnej Shinzoku, jedynej, jaką osobiście widział. Właścicielem był Bron, dawno nie używał miecza, dlatego oddał go... Znał jednak miejsce, w którym nowy właściciel ją trzyma. Skład broni okazał się zasadzką przygotowaną przez Brona. Chodziło o nadwornego maga i handel narkotykiem, który był tam przechowywny. W zamian za nieświadomą przysługę Bron podarował miecz Nicolasowi. Odcinek 10 Kontynuując przygody naszych bohaterów. Przed ich oczami pojawia się Etaf informując ich,że jest pewna organizacja która chce się z nimi spotkać i wymienić informacjami na temat gildii Aspell. Bohaterowie postanowili że się z nimi spotkają. Organizacja nosiła nazwę Przednia straż Ceifeeda i mieli własne powody żeby nienawidzić Aspell. Od pewnego czasu organizacja ta śledziła kilku członków tej gildii. Bohaterowie łącząc siły ze strażą postanawiają zaatakować ich kryjówkę. Strażnicy byli w posiadaniu boskich relikwii co sprawiało ze są strasznie silni wiec stanowili nieoceniona pomoc w walce przeciwko Aspell. Po wyczerpującej walce udało się pokonać członków gildii. Po powrocie do siedziby strażników bohaterowie postanawiają wymienić się z nimi informacjami. Okazało się ze strażnicy pojmali jednego członka gildii i nasi bohaterowie mieli okazje zadać mu kilka pytań. Gdy drużyna opuszczała siedzibę strażników Jinto otrzymał od nich jedna ze smoczych relikwii. Po powrocie do miasta bohaterowie otrzymali misję zbadania latających ruin. Tam czekały na nich wyczerpujące bitwy. Nasi bohaterowie nie poddali się i udało im się wykonać zadanie. Odcinek 11 W celu poszukiwania kolejnych broni wszyscy poszli do Elmekii. Tam spotkali najemnika o imieniu Nicolas, który zaproponował im dobrze płatną prace. Było to pokonanie nieśmiertelnego Mazoku o imieniu Alibaba. Wszyscy zachwyceni wynagrodzeniem od razu się zgodzili. Poszło całkiem dobrze i bez większych obrażeń dlatego wszyscy w dobrym humorze poszli szukać dalej. Dotarli do Lyzeille, do opuszczonego miasta wróżek, pod wulkanem Cravel. Według legend znajduje sie tam sporo skarbów, co spodobało się podróżnikom. Nie było jednak łatwo tam dotrzeć, bardzo wysoka temperatura oraz liczne potwory zniechęcały do kontynuowania. Udało się jednak dotrzeć do skarbu, którym okazały się rękawice Garudy. Najbardziej spodobały się Shiran, poza tym Lobo raczej się nie przydadzą, dlatego to ona od razu założyła je na ręce. Odcinek 12 Chwilowo wstrzymali poszukiwania ostatniej broni pochodnej Shinzoku, ponieważ jest okazja spotkać kolejnych członków gildii Aspell. Po śledztwie w miastach Raizell i Johannes drużyna postanowiła zrobić zasadzkę. Tsai dowiedział się, że oprócz najniższych rangą magów, mają szanse spotkać również kogoś silniejszego, co pomogłoby ustalić ich poziom umiejętności. Postanowili podzielić sie na drużyny dwuosobowe i zaczaić się przy wszystkich czterech bramach miasta Johannes. Niestety okazało się, że to Aspell zrobiło zasadzkę i spelcjanie puścili plotkę o akcji przewozu złota. Mimo wszystko całą drużyna dobrze poradziła sobie z Zakrystianami. Jedynie Lobo i Lucy gdzieś zaginęli po całej akcji. Nie wiadomo czy zginęli, czy po prostu znaleźli coś co ich zainteresowało... teraz pora wyruszyć w poszukiwania zagubionych członków! Odcinek 13 Nasza dzielna drożyna wyruszyła w pogoń za zakrystianami którzy pojmali Lucy i Lobo. Po długim pościgu udało im się dogonić porywaczy. Zakrystianie byli dobrze przygotowani na przyjście bohaterów, lecz mimo to po ciężkiej walce nie zdołali oprzeć się sile dzielnej drożyny. Po walce bohaterowie dotarli do Sailuune, stolicy białej magii tam wyleczyli swoje rany , Lucy jednak potrzebowała dłuższego odpoczynku. Pewna kapłanka rozpoznała różdżkę Shiran okazali się ze jest córka mistrza Shiran. Freya owa kapłanka zaproponowała nocleg w swoim domu. Tam Shiran otrzymała mapę która prowadziła do skarbu na dalekiej północy. Bohaterowie wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu skarbu. W wielkim lodowcu odnaleźli sztylet lecz nie mogli się przebić w żaden sposób przez gruba ścianę lodowca aby go zdobyć. W lodowcu natknęli się także na młodego mistrza z gildii aspell Robina. Przeciwnik był potężny nasi bohaterowie praktycznie przegrali lecz podczas walki Lobo dostrzegł ze ściana lodowca za która był sztylet została rozbita. Wyciągnął rękę chwytając bron, okazało się ze to nie był sztylet tylko ściany lodowca sprawiały ze tak wyglądał ale to był potężny ancient sword. Silnym ciosem Lobo zdołał pokonać młodego mistrza. Rozdział III Aspell Arc Odcinek 14 Wszyscy udali się do fortecy Lezariam zarobić sporo pieniędzy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Lobo nie poszedł z resztą. Mimo trudności ze strony Shiran i Lucy udało się oczyścić z potworów podziemie. Nagle Efal przywołał bohaterów by przedstawić im sytuację w Kalmaart. Odbywa się tam walka o władzę między czterema władcami: Władcą Vezendy, Sędzią Solarii, Markizem Mane i Baronem Bezeld. Bardzo trudnym zadaniem jest doprowadzenie do wyboru jednego króla. Trzeba jednak najpierw zdobyć sławę, aby móc wesprzeć któregoś z nich. W ten sposób bohaterowie zajęli się rozsławianiem swojego imienia i badaniem, któremu władcy należy się tron. Zakrystianie Aspell przygotowali w tym czasie zasadzkę, nie udało im się jednak nawet zranić wybrańców Ceifeeda. Odcinek 15 Wybrańcy podróżują po Kalmaart by zdobyć sławę i zorientować się w sytuacji. Przybyli do miasta Solaria, gdzie ma się odbyć egzekucja. Sama sprawa nie interesowała tak bardzo bohaterów dopóki nie dowiedzieli się, że skazańcem jest ich stary przyjaciel Chandler. Oczywiście on uważa, że jest niewinny, w co wszyscy bohaterowie bez wątpliwości wierzyli, Oskarżenie dotyczyło kradzieży ważnych dokumentów kraju. Wybrańcy Ceifeeda postanowili rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Udało się udowodnić, że ich przyjaciel jest niewinny, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. W tym czasie również zaczęli oficjalnie nazywać siebie Smokami Czasu. Dodatkowo we wsi nieopodal odbywa się rzeź mieszkańców. Bohaterowie wyruszają by im pomóc. Na miejscu okazuje się, że młoda mistrzyni Aspell, Alfaaran chciała tą grabieżą wykurzyć ich z miasta. Bohaterowie pokonują przeciwniczkę oraz jej demony bez większych problemów. Odcinek 16 Smoki czasu przyjeżdżają do stolicy Kalmaart. Tam poznają Kościół Glondorii, który zaciekawił Shiran i Lothara. Kapłanka Eona przedstawiła im założenia ich wiary. Prosi też o pomoc w uratowaniu innej świątynnej miko, którą porwali bandyci. Dla bohaterów to oczywista sprawa i ruszają pomóc służce. Bandytami okazali się Bezpańskie Psy, rewolucjoniści, którzy uważają, że Kalmaart nie potrzebuje władcy. Poznają ich przywódcę Jeffreya. Okazuje się, że dawna przyjaciółka Lobo o imieniu Gata, również należy do Bezpańskich Psów, Dla wszystkich było to małym zaskoczeniem. Jednak jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła wszystkich informacja o śmierci członków Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda, najprawdopodobniej zdradzeni przez Balka. Odcinek 17 Nasi bohaterowie podjęli się 2 misji z wielkiej gildii pracy. Pierwsze zadanie polegało na pilnowaniu porządku podczas koncertu organizowanego prze bardów. Smoki Czasu dostali do pilnowania jedno z wejść do amfiteatru. W pewnym momencie pojawili się strażnicy którzy powiedzieli że teraz oni powinni mieć trening w amfiteatrze i muszą w tej chwili przerwać trwający koncert. Nasi bohaterowie po krótkiej naradzie stwierdzili ze wykonają zadanie do końca i nie pozwolili przerwać koncertu. Po krótkiej potyczce rozpędzili strażników. Drugie zadanie polegało na odnalezieniu i zlikwidowaniu sekty która rozprzestrzeniała się w Solarii. Po całonocnych poszukiwaniach udało się odnaleźć kryjówkę sekty która zaczęła porywać ludzi. Przeciwnicy nie stanowili wyzwania dla naszej dzielnej drużyny. Ludzie którzy byli uprowadzeni zostali opętani przez demony, na szczęście udało się ich egzorcyzmować. Po odstawieniu ich do miasta i odbiorze nagrody drużyna wybrała nowe zadania. Odcinek 18 Nasi bohaterowie podczas wykonywania misji dla giildii pracy która polegała na odnalezieniu wandali którzy niszczyli okoliczne kapliczki natknęli się na młodego mistrza Aspel Normana oraz dobrze im znanego Balka. Balk przyznał ze to on wymordował straż ceiphida. Wywiązała się walka na dwóch frontach. Nicolas i Lothar którzy maja osobiste porachunki z Balkiem stwierdzili ze oni się nim zajmą. Reszta miała rozprawić się z młodym mistrzem. Bohatera udało się pokonać młodego mistrza lecz Balk ostatkiem sil zdołał się wymknąć. Po powrocie do miasta i wyleczeniu ran drożyna podjęła się zadania schwytania niewidzialnego zabójcy który został uwieziony przez barierę w posiadłości pewnego szlachcica. Do posiadłości udali się tylko mężczyźni gdyż zabójca upodobał sobie młode kobiety. Jinto zmniejszył temperaturę w całej posiadłości aby odkryć morderce. Po chwili przeszukiwań zabójca wyskoczył z szafy raniąc Lothara lecz reszta drożyny szybko sobie z nim poradziła. Odcinek 19 Nasza dzielna drożyna podjęła się kolejnego zadania z Gildii pracy, które polegało na przeszukaniu pewnych podwodnych ruin i odnaleźć pewien artefakt. Zleceniodawcą okazał się nasz znajomy Nicolas. Po szybkich przeszukiwaniach ruin i stoczeniu kilku potyczek udało się przebrnąć przez ruiny lecz artefaktu tam nie było. Po otrzymaniu zapłaty nasi bohaterowie udali się wraz z Nicolasem do vezendi gdyż nasi bohaterowie zdecydowali wspierać władce vezendy w walce o tron. Po drodze spotkali pewnego rasistowskiego lecz bardzo bojaźliwego jegomościa. Nie polubili się z lobo z racji rasistowskiego podejścia Otto. W vezendi bohaterowie dowiedzieli się od życzliwego strażnika ze, jeżeli chcemy przyspieszyć nasza wizytę u Władcy potrzebujemy rekomendacji od dwójki jego zaufanych ludzi. Pierwszym z nich okazał się otto który bez problemy wydal stosowne oświadczenie. Kłopoty miały dziewczyny z uzyskaniem drugiego oświadczenia od Nory. Wieczorem nasza drożyna spotyka się w karczmie. Większość idzie spać tylko lucy i lotar zostają dłużej aby porozmawiać, lobo także został z racji tego ze miał kilka pytań do barmana. Lucy daje notkę która dostała od Nory z prośba o spotkanie. Lotar wraz z lucy udaje się w miejsce spotkania. Widzi to lobo i udaje się za nimi. Odcinek 20 Lucy i Lothar poszli na spotkanie z przywódcą gildii czarnej magii Norą. Okazuję się, że ona też wie trochę o Aspell i chce wymienić się informacjami. Lobo w tym czasie postanowił śledzić najprawdopodobniej kogoś z Aspell. Wróg nawet nie zdążył się przedstawić zanim Lobo przeciął go na pół. Tej samej nocy ktoś zaatakował Shiran w jej pokoju w karczmie. Na szczęście szybka reakcja kolegów sprawiła, że ostatecznie nic się nie stało. Gdy już wszyscy czuli się dobrze poszli do Władcy Vezendy aby zaoferować mu swoje wsparcie. Władca chętnie pozna możliwości sojuszników dlatego wysyła ich na zabicie Hydry na bagnach niedaleko. Zadanie zostaje wykonane bez trudu. W drodze powrotnej Lucy zostaje zaatakowana przez ludzi od Coega Wyniosłego oraz Fellbro. Wszyscy pomagają Lucy pokonać przeciwników. Pojawia potem Coeg Wyniosły, który zdradza Smokom Czasu gdzie mogą znaleźć sposób na pokonanie lidera Aspell oraz mówi Lucy, że jego planem jest przejąć jej ciało. Gdy Smoki Czasu wracają do Władcy Vezendy, ten obejmuje ich swoim patronatem i zapisuje do turnieju który rozpocznie się niebawem. Odcinek 21 Bohaterowie biorą udział w eliminacjach do turnieju, startując jako reprezentanci Władcy Vezendy. W turnieju pierwsza część turnieju ma charakter drużynowy więc Smoki Czasu dzielą się na dwie drużyny Smoków Czasu: Jinto, Lucy i Nicolas oraz Shiran, Lothar i Lobo. Oczywiście miał miejsce i zakład, w którym najgorsza osoba z turnieju miałą usługiwać najlepszej. W eliminacjach obie drużyny bardzo szybko pokonały swoich przeciwników, całej szóstce udało się dojść do głównego turnieju. Pierwszą walką była Lucy z Shiran, w której Lucy błyskawicznie pokonała Shiran, Oprócz nich do turnieju dostał się również Nicolas Maluf, Bardzo Osobliwy Bojownik (BoB), Brudny Zaharry oraz Drużyna Barona Bezeld. Odcinek 22 Nicolas ze Smoków Czasu przegrywa z drugim Nicolasem przez co musi wyczyścić mu broń, taki był ich zakład przed walką. Lothar zostaje zdyskwalifikowany przez zatrzaśnięcie się w toalecie, przez co przegrywa cały turniej i będzie usługiwał zwycięzcy. Podczas walki Jinto w półfinale zostaje przeprowadzony zamach na przywódców Kalmaart. Shiran Nicolas i drugi Nicolas wybiegają za sprawcami, którzy okazują się Bezpańskimi Psami. Tymczasem Jinto tłumaczy się dlaczego jego przeciwnik nie żyje. W końcu udało się ustalić, że spowodowane było to trucizną rzuconą przez Bezpańskie Psy. Można oficjalnie zacząć finał, w którym walczy cała zwycięska trójka czyli Lobo, Lucy i Jinto. Magowie sami się zabijają, a decydującym rzutem młotem z dystansu w Jinto wygrywa Lobo. Nicolas i Shiran wrócili z pogoni za Bezpańskimi Psami, nie udało się dowiedzieć żadnych przydatnych informacji. Wiadomo jednak, że drugi Nicolas odkąd dowiedział się, że bohaterowie są wrogami Aspell, nie będzie mógł dłużej być ich przyjacielem. Smoki czasu postanawiają podzielić się na dwie drużyny. Nicolas, Shiran i Lothar wyruszają do Sailuune gdzie chcą odnaleźć sposób na pokonanie Destrantisa. Natomiast Lucy, Jinto i Lobo wyruszyli do Herranu, podobno tam zbiera się inna drużyna, która chce walczyć z Aspell. Lothar oddał walkę walkowerem ponieważ ktoś zamknął go w kiblu. Odcinek 23 Drużyna Nicolas, Shiran i Lothar zostają poproszeniu przez Władcę Vezendy aby pomogli jego znajomemu, który ma duże wpływy finansowe. Zadaniem okazuje się pilnowanie gościa w rezydencji Arkhama Levrafa, na którego poluje znany zabójca Farewell. Rezydencja jest ogromna, że sami bohaterowie się ledwo w niej odnajdują. Podczas pilnowania gościa faktycznie atakuje zabójca. Na szczęście Nicolas przeszkodził mu na jakiekolwiek działania, ale reszta nie sprawdziła się i Farewell uciekł. Nie obyło się bez szkód, mimo wielkiej ostrożności Shiran, ale zabójca nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Arkham mocno się zezłościł i wystawił rachunek, który był dla bohaterów ogromną sumą. Na szczęście Władca opłaci zadłużenie. Następnie w Sailuune bohaterowie spotykają maga, którego córka jest podejrzana o dziwne, złe moce. Bije od niej zła energia. Okazuje się, że to Mazoku macza w tym palce. Próbując uwolnić dziewczynkę od działania złego Mazoku bohaterowie rozpoczynają walkę, w której udaje się go pokonać. Niestety oddział inkwizytorów Czyściciele dowiedział się o tym przypadku i również postanawiają pozbyć sie Mazoku, z tym że przy okazji nie zwracają uwagi na życie maga i dziewczynki. Odcinek 25 Dalsze przygody Nicolasa, Shiran i Lothara zaprowadziły ich do świątyni Wodnego Smoka Ragradii, nie było łatwo ją znaleźć, ale udało się przy pomocy innych kapłanów. Świątynia nie była w najlepszym stanie, gdyż zaatakował ją pewien mag, a podczas walki z bohaterem strzegącym skarbu świątyni, została dosłownie przecięta na pół. Okazuje się, że Mag był bardzo potężny, ostatecznie zamienił się w coś strasznie silnego. Nie udało się jednak ukraść tego, czego szukał. Główny Kapłan przewidział napad i ukrył zapiski u przyjaciela pod Sailuune. Bohaterowie postanowili wyruszyć do niego, po drodze zaglądając do najsławniejszej karczmy w Sailuune Pod Kapciem i zjeść drogiego, ale jakże pysznego Kapcia. Stary druid po poleceniu przez głownego kapłana świątyni nie miał problemów z przekazaniem zapisków. Jednak ukrył je w jaskini niedaleko. Nie była to łatwa podróż, dużo potworów oraz walka ze swoimi słabościami okazały się trudne dla bohaterów. Nie udało się jednak znaleźć nic, co przypominałoby jakiekolwiek zapiski. Zmęczeniu bohaterowie wrócili do Druida myśląc, że zostały skradzione, jednak okazało się. że zapomniał on je tam zanieść. Bohaterom udało się zdobyć moc, która może się bardzo przydać w walce z przywódcą Aspell. Odcinek 26 Bohaterowie znowu w komplecie wyruszają do Kalmaart. Po drodze spotykają osoby zarażoną dziwną chorobą, początkowo nie chcąc się angażować w niebezpieczne rzeczy przed koronacją, jednak w końcu postanawiają zobaczyć co wywołuje zarazę. Idąc w stronę złej energii dochodzą do Fortu Westa gdzie czekają Zakrystianie i Bezpańskie Psy, którzy wypuszczają w powietrze demoniczną truciznę Mor, dzięki wielkiej roślinie. Walka okazuje się bardzo łatwa, dzięki potężnemu zaklęciu Jinto, nie obyło się jednak bez strat. Jeden z Bezpańskich Psów Galvahad niszczy roślinę przez co trucizna rozprowadza się z dużo większym nasileniem. Ludzie w państwie odczuwają objawy zarazy, na szczęście znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafi wyleczyć zarażonych, wśród których znalazł się też Nicolas. To Templariusze Glondorii mają taką moc. Władca Vezendy wyrusza do stolicy, gdzie ma odbywać się koronacja, bohaterowie oczywiście również się tam wybierają. Chodzi plotka, że na skutek zarazy zmarł Baron Bezeld, jednak Lucy dostaje list wysłany właśnie przez niego. Odcinek 27 Przebywając w stolicy nasz drużyna podjęła się 2 misji z guildi pracy. Pierwsza misja polegała na eskorcie kupców do miasta Vezendi. Misja okazała się niebywale prosta nie przysporzyła żadnych kłopotów naszym bohaterom. W drodze powrotnej do stolicy Bohaterowie wykonali drugą misję która polegała na zabiciu kuroliszka który grasował w okolicy. Potwór był ogromny ale drużyna bez większych problemów także i z tym zadaniem sobie poradził. W żadnej z tych misji nie uczestniczyła Lucy gdyż udała się do barona bezelt w odpowiedzi na jego zaproszenie. Po powrocie do stolicy do naszych Bohaterów dociera wiadomość o porwaniu przyszłego króla. Nasa drużyna udaje się w pościg za porywaczami. Okazuje się że za porwaniem stoi nasz znajomy Nicolas Maluf oraz dwójka młodych mistrzów z Aspel. Po bardzo wyczerpującej walce udaje się pokonać młodych mistrzów lecz Malufowi udaję się zbiec. Nasza drużyna za zwycięstwo zapłaciła najwyższą cenę gdyż Jinto otrzymał w walce śmiertelną ranę z której nawet Lotar nie był w stanie go wyleczyć. Pozostało tylko uczcić pamięć naszego dzielnego Maga. Odcinek 28 Po powrocie do stolicy drużyna stwierdziła , że priorytetem jest zapewnić Jinto godny pochówek. Po chwili zastanowienia drużyna stwierdziła że wyruszą nad morze i tam wypuszczą ciało Jinto w łodzi, gdyż takie życzenie miał poległy bohater, po wykonaniu wszystkich obrzędów i przemowie pożegnalnej Nicolasa drużyna postanowiła wrócić do stolicy na długo oczekiwaną koronacje nowego Króla. Wracając do stolicy natkneli się na bardzo dziwnego osobnika Silvergolda który bardzo interesował się naszymi bohaterami. Zaatakował naszych dzielnych bohaterów lecz Lobo przywołując ogromnego wilka przepędził napastnika. W stolicy Lobo dostał cynk że podczas koronacji ma się wydarzyć coś złego. Królem został wybrany nasz władca Vezendi, lecz podczas koronacji nic się nie wydarzyło. Po koronacji posłaniec przyniósł wieści, że nieopodal miasta stacjonują bezpańskie psy. Lobo wraz z grupą żołnierzy udał się w to miejsce, gdzie okazało się, że grupa bezpańskich została już rozbita przez wcześniej wspomnianego już dziwnego osobnika który wcześniej zaatakował naszych bohaterów. Odcinek 29 Główna kapłanka kościoła Glondori Eona prosi Lothara aby ten razem z nią udał się do pewnych ruin gdzie może znajdować się Golden Sword. Miecz jest bardzo ważną relikwią dla kościoła i pragną go odzyskać, aby spoczął w ich rękach. Oczywiście Lothar zgodził się jej pomóc i poprosił, aby cała drużyna Smoków Czasu pomogła mu w tym zadaniu. Po dotarciu do ruin Drużyna podzieliła się na dwie drużyny Lothar, Lucy i Nico tworzyli jedną drużynę w drugiej znajdował się Lobo, Shiran i Eona. Pierwsza drużyna po kilku potyczkach przedzierała się przez korytarze lochów, lecz to drużyna z Lobo na czele trafiła do głównej komnaty gdzie znajdował się Golden Sword który zaatakował naszych bohaterów. Lothar wyczuwając złą energię odłączył się od swojej drużyny i pobiegł na pomoc drugiej drużynie. Po Ciężkiej walce udało się odzyskać miecz i przekazać go kościołowi. Po powrocie do Miasta drużyna dostała informację, że zostało odblokowane kolejne piętro w fortecy. Drużyna udała się tam niezwłocznie. Dzięki niezawodnej współpracy bohaterów pokonanie wszystkich przeciwników okazało się prostsze niż się wydawało. Po powrocie do stolicy drużyna została zaproszona na spotkanie strategiczne dotyczące walki z Aspel. Odcinek 30 Nicolas i Lothar wyruszają pilnować Sędziego Solarii, aby bezpiecznie dotarł do domu. Wcześniej poznają dwóch najemników, których przyłączają do drużyny. Oboje palą się do walki z Aspell co Nicolas chętnie wykorzystuje do pomocy. Na miejscu w Solarii spotykają starego przyjaciela Chandlera, który prosi Lothara o pomoc w wyleczeniu siostry z choroby. Niestety jest to pułapka zastawiona na Lothara przez Balka, który chce się odegrać. Ledwo udaje mu się ucieć. Nicolas mając złe przeczucia przyszedł w idealnym momencie i zadał ostateczny cios swoją nową techniką. Nagle pojawił się Silvergold, który z niewiadomych przyczyn zabiera ciało Balka. W tym czasie Lobo spotyka ranną Gatę, która prosi go o uwolnienie Bezpańskich Psów. Zanosi ją do katedry i prosi o zaopiekowanie się Gatą. Niestety wpadł w konflikt z kapłanką Eoną przez co ona pokazała swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Zaczyna kontrolować Shiran i atakuje Lobo i Lucy. Aspell jest wszędzie, to była oczywista sprawa dla Smoków Czasu. Jednak fakt, że to Eona zdradziła był dość wstrząsający. Lobo jednak bezlitośnie pokonuje kapłankę, po czym uzdrawia siebie, mimo że dziewczyny leżały nieprzytomne i pędzi poinformować Króla co się wydarzyło. Niestety Król nie zrozumiał wszystkiego tak jakby chciał tego Lobo i wpędza go do lochu. Gdy Lider wrócił z misji, drużyna robi wszystko aby uwolnić towarzysza. Udaje się to, gdyż jest kluczową osobą w pokonaniu Aspell. Nie do końca jednak Smoki Czasu są przekonani, że Lobo jeszcze interesuje się tym powierzonym mu zadaniu. Na nieszczęście wszystkich Aspell zaatakowało - dużo wcześniej niż przewidywali. Odcinek 31 Aspell zaatakowało, trzeba plany strategiczne wcielić w życie. Jest jeszcze tylko problem Lobo, będzie potrzebna jego współpraca. Nicolas postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i pomóc Lobo załatwić swoje sprawy. Kiedy wszystko już się wyjaśniło drużyna wyrusza do Mane. Po drodze atakują Templariusze Glondorii, Smoki Czasu jednak spieszą się i niechętnie podejmują wyzwanie. Bez większych problemów pokonują Templariuszy. W Mane trwają przygotowania do bitwy, wszystko zdaje się być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Po drugiej stronie demony przyzywali Louise i Bou, pojawił się nawet Morgol Xavelin. Drużyna Nicolasa, która miała zniszczyć roślinę również bez problemu sobie poradziła. Jedynie Lobo został ranny, ale szybko wylizał rany. Po walce Smoki Czasu popłynęli na wyspę Etafa i spotkali tam trzech członków Rady Aspell. Etaf nie przeżył tego spotkania. Jedna z Rady - Erika postanowiła sprawdzić moc Smoków Czasu, o których tyle słyszała. Wykonując dziwną technikę stworzyła iluzję na wszystkich, w której po pokonaniu przeciwnika, bohaterowie zaczęli normalne życie. Nie do końca co prawda, gdyż wszędzie widzieli czaszki zamiast twarzy... Lobo używając Boskiej Furii wydostał się z iluzji i zaskoczony, że walka dalej trwa zaczął budzić resztę. Erika widząc to postanowiła użyć swojego Zamulu Xalafuu. Potężna moc jaką uwolniła prawie wykończyła Smoki Czasu. Jednak Nicolas używając swojej techniki pokonał członka Rady zadając potężny cios. Rozdział IV Aspell Arc Odcinek 32 Bohaterowie spotykają się z Mariną Anoichi, leżała ranna u Etafa i przed atakiem dostała informacje do przekazania Smokom Czasu. Na biegunie północnym jest Rycerz Ceifeeda, który może wzmocnić ostateczną moc Boskiej Furii. Lider zadecydował, że wyruszą mimo małej ilości czasu. Wcześniej jeszcze rozmawiają z Templariuszką, która zdradziła trochę nowych faktów o Aspell. Shiran niepokojąco zainteresowana historią została zabrana przez Lobo z lochów. Na biegunie spotykają Generała Norsta, który chce przeszkodzić Smokom Czasu. Moc bohaterów okazała się wystarczająco wielka aby pokonać tak potężnego Mazoku. Zyskali co prawda ogromny przypływ mocy i Rycerza Ceifeeda, ale nie potrafią go jeszcze kontrolować. W tym czasie Lucy z Edgem i Reppelem wyruszyła ukraść Sygnet Sarlica, który ma pomóc ogarnąć całą tą sytuację z Kościołem Glondorii. Tam Lucy spotyka Morhołta, który ostatecznie chce sprawdzić kto jest lepszym Nekromantą. Początkowo wyrównana walka, jednak to Lucy pokazała wyższość i pokonała maga. Odcinek 33 Lucy twierdzi, że może pomóc Wybrańcom z problemem w zapanowaniu nad Boską Furią. Przywołuje Omara Pielgrzyma, który również posiadał taką moc. Chętnie opowiada skąd się wzięła, jak ją uzyskać i przede wszystkim jak nad nią zapanować. Ostatnim poziomem okazała się Boska Forma, która w znaczny sposób ulepsza wcześniejsze poziomy. Wygląd bohaterów również nieco się zmienił i chyba każdemu spodobały się nowe moce. Z nieco większym entuzjazmem wszyscy zaczęli się przygotowywać do wojny, przede wszystkim zaopatrując się w przydatne rzeczy jak mikstury, zwoje. Smoki Czasu wraz z Lucy będą walczyć na Przeklętej Wyspie Necleskiej aby zająć się Radą Aspell, a przede wszystkim Destrantisem. Niespodziewane zniszczenie statku powoduje rozdzielenie się drużyny. Nicolas został sam i będzie musiał pokonać Młodego Mistrza. Lothar i Lobo są dalej w morzu i również spotkali Młodego Mistrza. Shiran i Lucy miały najmniej szczęścia, co w sumie się zgadza, i trafiły na Członka Rady. Wydaje się znać Lucy, ale to nie wróży nic dobrego. Odcinek 34 Po dotarciu na przeklętą wyspę okazuje się że nasi bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni. Lobo i Lothar natknęli się na młodego mistrza którego pokonali bez trudu. Tak samo Nikolas który także natknął się na młodego mistrza nie miał z nim większych problemów. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o Lucy i Shiran te nie miały już takiego szczęścia które natknęły się na członka rady Aspel Asperiona. Asperion niewiele robił sobie z ataków Shiran i Lucy gdyż okazało się że jest nieśmiertelny. Przeciwnik pozwolił odejść Shiran lecz skradł jej cząstkę duszy. Zaproponował Lucy że jeżeli chce uratować przyjaciółkę musi udać się za nim do świata umarłych, co oczywiście Lucy uczyniła. W świecie umarłych Lucy otrzymała pomoc w postaci rycerzy śmierci. W międzyczasie trwa wojna między Armią Aspel a Kalmart. Odcinek 35 Do Nicolasa i Shiran dołączają Lobo i Lothar, z czego cała czwórka bardzo się ucieszyła, że są prawie w komplecie. Na przeciwko nich stają Młodzi Mistrzowie Bargo i Fiona. Chimery psa, który był samurajem i królika, która była małą, jak się okazało niebezpieczną dziewczynką. Lobo przyjął wyzwanie walki sam na sam z samurajem, co poszło wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom, całkiem nieźle. Reszta stanęła na przeciwko dziewczynki, która była bardzo szybka i nie miała żadnych problemów z unikaniem wszystkiego. Na szczęście podwinęła jej się noga i koniec końców to Shiran pokonuje Fionę. Walka małych dziewczynek. Po zabraniu nieprzytomnej Fiony bohaterowie udali się dalej, napotykając członka Rady Aspell i trzech innych członków Aspell. W tym samym czasie na wojnie w Kalmaart trwają bitwy. Ponownie walczą z Morgolem, który wcale nie był martwy. Pojawia się również Mutaf, brat Etafa. Odcinek 36 Lucy kontynuuje walkę z Asperionem w świecie umarłych. Po długiej walce pojawił się cień nadziei, że Lucy zdoła pokonać przeciwnika. Lecz gdy Asperion zmienił się w Zamulu rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości, niestety Lucy nie zdoła przeżyć tego starcia. W tym czasie reszta naszych bohaterów rozpoczęła walkę z innym członkiem rady Aspel Mudu. Który swoją mocą kontrolował Rosomaka, Raula i Maximiliana. Walka Była zacięta, lecz po odkryciu przez Shiran i Lobo przeszłości Mudu, ten stracił resztki woli walki, wtedy kontrole nad jego ciałem przejął Zamulu który dał nieźle w kość bohaterom, lecz i jego udało się zwyciężyć. Po walce w tajemniczy sposób smoki czasu zostają rozdzieleni. Lothar trafia do dość przyjemnego pokoju gdzie spotyka tajemniczego osobnika który nosi znak Rodu Adramelg. Kim okaże się tajemnicza postać??? Odcinek 37 Bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni.Lobo wraz z Rosomakiem i Raulem postanowili się wyleczyć i iść dalej, gdzie dochodzą do pomieszczenia, w którym więziona była Shiran. Towarzyszył jej chłopczyk, który bardzo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety Shiran się go bała i nie potrafiła nic z tym zrobić. Chłopakowi towarzyszył chomik, który opowiedział smutną historię chłopca i dlaczego jest taki przerażający. Po trudnej walce, jak się okazało z Członkiem Rady, ostatecznie zwyciężyli bohaterowie, niestety Raul poniósł śmierć. Nicolas w tym czasie przebywa w laboratorium, gdzie atakuje go drugi Nicolas. W bardzo wyrównanej walce zwycięstwo odnosi jednak Nicolas ze Smoków Czasu. Wchodzi dalej do ukrytej komnaty, z której dowiaduje się paru tajemnic na temat wyspy. Dostaje również świętą Tarczę Bocilier. Lothar spotyka człowieka ze swojego rodu Christophera, który dużo opowiada o początkach i tajemnicach Aspell. Kapłan uczy się również używać świętej magii. Odcinek 38 Nora i Zielony zaczynają walczyć z Christopherem. Dołącza do nich Lothar. Zielony kończy walkę śmiercią, ale udaje się pokonać Christophera i jego Zamulu. Reszta drużyny szuka siebie nawzajem, co zajmuje im dużo czasu. Gdy udaje im się odnaleźć, Rosomak wskazuje im komnatę Destranthisa i postanawiają tam wejść. Okazuje się, że Destranthis jest uwięziony w świecie astralnym przez Silvergolda. Okazuje się, że jest dwóch Silvergoldów, podzielił się na człowieka i mazoku, który w nim był. Ten chce aby Smoki Czasu pokonały członka rady - Samarę, ponieważ uważa, że on sam nie potrafi. W międzyczasie Rosomak walczy ze strategiem Aspell, Rodimusem Dalklarem i dostaje poważne obrażenia. Odcinek 39 Bohaterowie razem z Rosomakiem walczą z Rodimusem, strategiem Aspell. Jeden z uczniów Rosomaka okazał się być Mazoku po stronie Gildii, jednak ostatecznie został wierny swojemu Mistrzowi i walczył po stronie Bohaterów. Strateg użył bardzo potężnego zaklęcia szamanizmu ognia - Blast Bomba, ale nie dało mu to zwycięstwa, ponieważ ostatecznie śmiertelny cios zadała Shiran używając równie potężnego Ragna Blade. Wspólnymi siłami również udało się pokonać jego Zamulu. Następnie Smoki Czasu podążyli do Samary, która była pilnowana przez Silvergolda. Okazało się, że jest broniona również przez samo obstakle nadane przez Destrantisa. Bohaterom udaje się zniszczyć jedno obstakle, a Balk swoją włącznią niszczy drugie. Okazuje się, że prawdziwym celem zranienia Samary przez Silvergolda Mazoku był fakt, że miała ona w sobie jedną siódmą część Shabranigdo. Balk korzystając z okazji, że widzi starych znajomych, chce ich zabić. Jednak Lobo pierwszy zadaje ostateczny cios. Odcinek 40 Silvergold prosi Coega Wyniosłego o pomoc w swoim planie. Powstrzymuje on Smoki Czasu od dostania się do komnaty Destrantisa aby ten nie dowiedział się co dzieje się w zamku. Coeg jako nekromanta wzywa ze świata umarłych Króla Chemogena, który kiedyś rządził tym zamkiem. Rosomak wraz a Asperionem pomagali Bohaterom. Niestety członek Rady poniósł śmierć w tej walce, okazało się że stracił swoją nieśmiertelność. Trudno było pokonać przeciwnika, ale po połączeniu świętej i czarnej magii Shiran i Lotara udało to się. Następnie Smoki Czasu przedstawiają Destrantisowi sytuację panującą w zamku i okazuje się, że był on cały czas manipulowany przez Silvergolda. A sama święta Arista była tak naprawdę iluzją stworzoną przez samą Erikę. Słowo Boże, które Asperion ukrył w duszy Shiran, wszystkim pokazało prawdę. Ze złości Destrantis rozpoczyna walkę. Bohaterom udało się zniszczyć wiele z obstakli, ale niestety muszą wycofać się z walki ponieważ Lobo z niewiadomych przyczyn wziął Vaala, po którym traci nad sobą kontrolę i atakował głównie swoich towarzyszy. Odcinek 41 Lobo został sam na polu walki z Destranthisem, niestety nadludzka siła, ale i brak kontroli nie pomógł mu. Ostatecznie kończy walkę Destranthis bijając w jego brzuch Ancient Sworda, po czym wyrusza na zachód, tam gdzie Silvergold i reszta demonów. Reszta drużyny postanawia wrócić się, aby zobaczyć co z Lobo. Dzięki przypisaniu duszy przez Coega udaje się uratować towarzysza Lotharowi. Coeg również wymusił litość i uratowanie życia. Do zamku przybywa Mutaf i twierdzi, że wszystkie demony, nad którymi miał kontrolę, wyruszyły na zachód, w stronę Gór Kataart. Przybywają również nowi sojusznicy czyli Mistrzowie Smoków Czasu. Lobo leży po operacji złączenia rąk, ponieważ Rufus - Mistrz Lobo oddał mu swoje ręce. Wszyscy są źli na Bohatera, że naraził życie swoich towarzyszy. Okazuje się też, że jest jeszcze jeden groźny wróg, Czarnoksiężnik z Lezariam, który przebywa w podziemiach fortecy. Bohaterowie wyruszają go pokonać, decydują się jednak zrobić to w trójkę. Okazuje się nim mag Geist Gallager, który przyzywa Zamulu Baltisa ale i tak przegrywa ze Smokami Czasu. Odcinek 42 Po powrocie do miasta nasi bohaterowie przygotowują się do ostatecznego starcia z Destrantisem. Każdy przygotowywał się na swój sposób Lothar i Shiran szukali zaklęć które pomogły by im pokonać Destrantisa. NIcolas zaopatrzył sie w nową zbroję a Loba trenował, aby Przyzwyczaić sie do swoich nowych dłoni. Po naradzie wojennej ze swoimi mistrzami i głównymi dowodzącymi Bohaterowie wyruszają w góry kalmart gdzie najprawdopodobniej udał się Destrantis. Po dotarciu na miejsce znajdują osadę gdzie Destrantis porwał burmistrza i jego rodzinę. Wyruszając dalej bohaterowie w koncu odnajdują Destrantisa lecz na ich drodze staje Rosomak lecz nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś zrobić Lothar potężnym swoją boską techniką pozbył się przeszkody stojącej im na drodze do pokonania Destrantisa. Odcinek 43 Wybrańcy Ceifeeda stają do walki z Destranthisem, Silvergoldem oraz Lordem Demonów Shabranigdo jednocześnie! Po bardzo długiej i ciężkiej batalii w górach Kataart, udaje się pokonać przeciwników i uratować świat. Smoki Czasu postanawiają zostać w odratowanym świecie i korzystać z życia jak tylko się da. Lothar postanawia stanąć na czele Kościoła Glondorii i uczynić z niej instytucje o prawych i dobrych intencjach. Zamieszkuje więc w głównej katedrze w stolicy Kalmaart. Jak dowiadujemy się później, Lothar często wyrusza na pielgrzymki nawet po innych krajach by szerzyć motywy Kościoła Glondorii i oczyścić go ze złych podejrzeń. Staje się poważaną osobą w Kalmaart. Gaiden: Utracone wspomnienia Pewnego razu Lothar budzi się w bardzo dziwnym zamku jest bardzo osłabiony i nie pamięta tego co się z nim działo. Odkrywa na swoim ciele rany w jednej z nich znajduje jakiś liścik z pewną wskazówką. Postanawia przeszukać zamek i po chwili odnajduję Nicolasa który jest w podobnym stanie jak on. razem wyruszają na zwiedzanie zamku i odkrycie prawdy. Zamek wydaje się opuszczony lecz pośród kurzu odnajdują ślady jakby ktoś tu przed nimi już był w tym miejscu. Po pewnym czasie napotykają gospodarza zamku Diego Karfaxa który mimo że stara się być miły, to wzbudza grozę w bohaterach. Diego zaprasza bohaterów na ucztę po której udaje się do swojej komnaty a nasi bohaterowie dalej zwiedzają zamek. Postanawiają szpiegować Karfaxa i odnajdują jego ukrytą komnatę w której znajduje się wiele ksiąg poświęconych wampirom i niejakiemu Hrabi Drakulasowi oraz zestaw do makijażu. W podziemiach zamku bohaterowie odkrywają przerażającą prawdę o zamku i jego lokatorach. Diego Karfax podpisał kontrakt z mazoku o imieniu Slagmot który posługiwał się demonicznym pyłem który obezwładniał i wymazywał pamięć swoich ofiar.W podziemiach znajdowały się także jego poprzednie ofiary, Lothar rozpoznaje w nich dwie miko z którymi podróżował. Lotharowi i Nicolasowi udaję się uciec z zamku do pobliskiej wioski. Tam od miejscowych ludzi dowiadują się co tak naprawdę działo się z nimi przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Okazuję się że Lothar podczas swojej pielgrzymki przybył do tej wioski wraz z dwiema Miko już kilka tygodni temu i od razu wyczuł złowrogą energię z pobliskiego zamku udał się tam z miko aby zbadać sprawę lecz padł ofiarom Slagmota i jego pyłu który wymazał jego pamięć. Udało mu się jednak wysłać list do Nicolasa z prośbą o pomoc. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości Nicolas także przybył do Zamku Karfaxa lecz także wpadł w pułapkę Slagmota i stracił pamięć. Po odpoczynku w wiosce Bohaterowie tym razem już wspólnie postanawiają udać się do zamku i rozprawić się z mazoku. Walka była ciężka, o mały włos nie skończyła się dla nich tak jak poprzednio lecz Lothar zachował jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Zwój z Ratildem najsilniejszym czarem ze szkoły magi ducha zniszczył raz na zawsze Slagmota. Diego Carfax z ciężkimi obrażeniami ucieka z miejsca walki, do pobliskiego lasu potworów, bohaterowie stwierdzają, że nie będą go ścigać gdyż i tak nie ma szansy przeżyć ze swoimi ranami. W pobliskiej wiosce po odpoczynku Lothar dziękuje Nicolasowi i każdy udaje się w swoją stronę. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Lothar pomimo młodego wieku nosi gęstą brodę. Ma brązowe włosy opadające do szyi. Zazwyczaj ma dobry humor i służy dobrą radą. Ubiera się w białe lub żółte kapłańskie szaty. Tak jak Lobo, jest trochę zboczony ale aż tak się z tym nie obnosi. Ceni życie ludzkie ale w walce z wrogiem potrafi być stanowczy i bezwzględny. 'Moce i umiejętności' Lothar jest biegły w magii leczniczej oraz defensywnej. Dodatkowo potrafi używać świętej magii (odkąd Christopher odnowił na nim tatuaż jego rodu). Boska Furia pozwala mu na ochronę przed czarną magią oraz regeneracje. Dzięki niej posiada również specjalny atak boskiej mocy: Promień o nazwie Sanctus Impetus. Lothar uczy się też aktywować Boską Formę. Dzięki niej dostaje lekki pancerz, oraz smoczą rękawice, która niezależnie wypowiada inkantacje przyspieszając puszczanie zaklęć. Dodatkowo wokół niego unosi się kryształ, który może bronić zarówno jego jak i jego towarzyszy. Smoczy Kostur Sanctum pozwalał mu na używanie zaklęć leczniczych na odległość. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Lothar Numer karty: 010 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Kapłan Umiejętność 1: Recovery - Zapobiega stracie PR poprzez test 2 na turę Umiejętność 2: '''Diem Wind' - Obdarowuje innego gracza dodatkowym ruchem. na turę'' Umiejętność 3: '''Ressurection - '''Zapobiega stracie PR poprzez test 4 a także kary od bosa na gre Umiejętność 4: '''Boska Forma' - Dodaje sobie lub innemu graczowi +4 do rzutu podczas walki na gre'' *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = 'Ciekawostki' * Aby zdobyć/ukraść Smoczą Laskę Sacrum ze skarbca Smoków, musiał zostawić tam swój kostur z herbem rodziny. Cytaty * „''Czep Ty się może swojej rasy...''” - do Lobo, gdy ten poruszył kwestię ratunku „młodej kapłanki miko” w Kościele Glondorii. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc